


暗涌

by beishan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beishan/pseuds/beishan
Summary: 他从未怀疑过孟鹤堂在他身上付诸的感情，由始至终。





	暗涌

1.

“晴天什么时候来？”

暮春的北京并非雨季，天色却始终不明朗。问这话的人正趴在窗台，探出脑袋去瞧天上密布的云。楼下街市从早至晚都繁荣，周九良只觉得那过分吵闹。可住所是他选的，他也只能住在这样的地方。阴暗潮湿、窄小又不透风，一间房紧挨着另一间，是市内最便宜的出租屋。他尚未习得如何生活，不到五十平米的空间被塞得满当当。左边是不宽阔的床，右边是高高垒起的杂物，中间空出一条暂且能过人的路，是梦与现实的连接点。

他从传习社出来已半年有余。同期的人都说他好福气，被鹤字科的师兄看中挑选了去，前途不可估量。他闷着声也不回话，点点头默许旁人将他下的苦功，在答卷上抹得一干二净。运气和实力都是成功的条件，可他初入社会才明白，它们并不是均等的。而前者在他人眼中一旦存在，会将后者悉数掩盖。对此那位鹤字科师兄、兼他的新任搭档，还同他谈了半个长夜。

只是简简单单的几句认可，心脏就盛满焰火。前路铺满尖而利的荆棘，他初出茅庐，要用肉身把所有的苦都尝一遍。小剧场的灯光从不炫目，生活开始两点一线。他没想过闯出多大名气，能和喜欢的事物如此接近，并向着它日复一日地前行，差不多足够了。

“你穿多件衣服。风好冷，别着凉了。”

他得到的答复非他所问，循声回头看向双层床的上铺，孟鹤堂坐在上面。阵风吹得窗户一摇一晃，吹得他青皮脑袋顶上一凉。孟鹤堂打了一个长长的哈欠，问现在几点，他摸了好一阵才找着手机，插上电池再按开关，屏幕上像素写着数字三。

墙上其实挂了钟，泛黄底盘、再加一圈黑色数字，是上一个租客留下来的。可它早就失去电池供能，在某个不被记住的夜晚，悄悄停下转动了。周九良不愿更换电池，要把钟从墙上摘下来，那样太过麻烦。壁钟悬在离天花板最近的角落，墙边还放着一张桌子、一摞书，他不足够高，踮起脚越过杂物，才能堪堪摸到表盘。手机完全可以替代钟表的一切功能，就算它是老式诺基亚，这是他为自己懒惰找的十足借口。

于是时针永远定格在原地。

下午三点，不早不晚，孟鹤堂午睡醒来后，把晚上去剧场要讲的台本反复又背几遍。往常这个时间，街边是有小商贩的，周九良在窗台趴了半晌，也没能见到那个卖冰糖葫芦的老大爷。一连好几天不见太阳，所有人都知道快下雨了，哪里还有人愿意出摊。他实在有些馋，开口去喊他的搭档，后者却沉浸在自己的世界里，没有理会他。

“孟哥，孟哥。”他又叫了几声，这才收获了孟鹤堂的一个询问眼神。“我想吃冰糖葫芦了。”他接着说。

孟鹤堂在衣柜里摸摸索索，找了件外套披在他身上，回复却是模棱两可：“等一等吧。”

是要等什么？等这天放晴，好让老大爷能出摊，还是等我们有多余的钱，能够偶尔买点小吃解解馋？

周九良猜不到，也没有去问。

2.

大雨一连下了三天，等到昏暗不再，天空重归晴朗时，周九良已经将吃糖葫芦的事情抛到脑后去了。

他过着没新意的生活，日子千篇一律。街口的小摊贩在春去秋来中换了样子，离开的人也许找到了别的谋财之路。雨天之后他有很长一段时间没听过老大爷的吆喝，直到那天孟鹤堂买完盒饭回来，说卖糖葫芦那位已经不在的时候，他才发现，哦，的确很久没有见过老大爷了，也无怪他这几天在梦里眼馋山楂。

打包盒和塑料袋没能困住饭菜的香气，他在孟鹤堂进门时就闻见。盒饭是用泡沫盒子装起来的，看着有些廉价。孟鹤堂把手中的两个袋子，其中一个递给他，那里面装着油水很少的黄焖鸡、以及有些干硬的白饭。他这才知道，那饭菜的香味并不是因为打包盒太劣质而异常浓郁、也不是因为饥饿放大了感官。

“路上没注意，汤汁洒出来了。”孟鹤堂见他犹豫，开口解释道，“另一袋沾了油，你吃这份吧。”

他又看向孟鹤堂手里的另一个袋子，那里面的确一片狼藉。塑料袋的底部许是破了小口，汤汁不太稠，一滴一滴落得缓慢，在地板上画了一道长长路径。他忙得起身去拿拖布，心想这长他六岁的人也有冒失的时候，回来就一脚踩在油迹上，拖鞋不防滑，险些摔了一跤。孟鹤堂手快支住了他，然后他听见孟鹤堂说，怎么这么不小心。

得，这回冒失的变成我了，咱俩明明是半斤对八两，周九良想。

瓷砖地面来回拖了两遍，但依旧不太干净。新滴上去的油已被清理，历经好几家住户更替留下来的陈年污渍却没有办法去除。孟鹤堂有天说过地板不好看，他原先觉得也就那样。毕竟他们不能够决定瓷砖的花色，可去不掉的脏污覆在那上面后，他忽然想狠狠地认可一番孟鹤堂的观点，它的确是挺丑的。

饭盒整整齐齐摆在餐桌两头，孟鹤堂将打开的泡沫盒盖撕下，又将一次性筷子一分为二，周九良回到桌前，正好就能开动。鸡块不太大，骨头的成分多过肉，但他仍食之有味。

他其实不喜欢盒饭，换言之，孟鹤堂做的饭要好吃太多，再不济让他自己下厨，也能比这便宜餐厅来得合口味。可近日他们小剧场排的演出多了些，又在试着准备新活，一来二去就再没心思买菜。他想了想，做完饭后还得洗锅洗碗，远没有盒饭吃完就丢的方便，不如将就算了。

而为买饭跑腿的人有时是他，大部分是孟鹤堂。第不知道多少次，他被亲搭档下了自闭小孩的定义，才肯换好衣服走上街。那几件衣服他翻来覆去地穿，孟鹤堂笑说，你以后要有多几件衣服，也还是只穿这些。他不置可否，只偶尔顺着孟鹤堂的话去窥探未来，夜深时分他会想，在舞台上被灯打进眼底时他会想，此刻鸡肉伴着米饭一同下咽，他再一次想。

“孟哥，我们以后能熬出头吗？”周九良嘴快，又觉得这样说会很有企图，忙补充一句，“我是说，能过得比现在好吗？”

也许吧，孟鹤堂想，他看了一眼餐桌对面的他的搭档，话到嘴边变了意味：“能，你信我。”然后他听见小孩儿呸了一声。

周九良暗叫不好，他实在不是存心这样做。黄焖鸡里夹杂着生姜，块头和土豆一般大，混在一堆食料里极难分辨。他问完话就夹起一块吃，谁想到入口不是意料中的松软，他吐出来时，正巧搭上孟鹤堂的茬。如果有机会，他一定要向做这菜的厨师好好讨教，关于如何把姜块做得跟土豆无异，可现在的要紧事是澄清这个行为，好让孟鹤堂别误会。

“不是，我不是故意的。刚刚吃到一块姜，我以为它是土豆……它们太像了。”他小心翼翼去瞧孟鹤堂，未有见到半分怒色，才稍稍放下心，继续先前的话题，“以后要是过好了，我们是不是可以换大一些的地方住？”

话题转得快，孟鹤堂对于小搭档的一揭而过习以为常。他把面前餐盒里所剩不多的肉，一块一块挑给周九良，开口道：

“我们现在脚踏实地，等到以后会实现的。”

周九良一时分不明白，这究竟是明知达不到的自我欺瞒，还是他决心斩荆棘，所许下的百般真切的承诺。

3.

桌上的本子对半摊开，露出了固定纸页用的书钉，那是孟鹤堂记事用的。小小的两抹银色在折痕两端扣得紧，周九良不经意间瞥过一眼，劣质纸张上写的是英文字母，拼着念出来却很古怪。他觉得这不太像别国语言，国内方言可能性大些，直至孟鹤堂发现他的眼神，亲口解释这是粤语时，他的猜测才盖了棺。

他没听过孟鹤堂对别的城市发表看法，或褒或贬，至少在他们共同居住的相当长一段时间内，孟鹤堂未曾提起。说相声不能避过倒口类节目，由北至南各地极具差异的方言，身为逗哏孟鹤堂都得会。可大部分倒口都是北部方言，江南地区要少一些。他们常说的那些段子，孟鹤堂都已熟记于心了，也没听他说过偏爱广东，怎么会忽然学起粤语？

“想什么呢？”

颈侧传来的触感太过冰凉，他的思绪被一下打乱，拧身去躲避时，孟鹤堂已把存心贴在他脖子上的包装袋拿开了。那是五毛钱一根的、没有奶油味的冰棍，单单有冰和甜度，咬一口就获得整个夏天。孟鹤堂见他一个劲躲，只好宣告投降，一边说着好好好不碰你了，一边拿着冰棍在他眼前晃。周九良哪里禁得住诱惑，室内空调坏了闷热得很，他眼神跟着晃动轨迹转了两个来回，最终直截了当地伸手，把冰棍从孟鹤堂手上夺走，毫不留情。

就像那些逃不过逗猫棒的猫一样，孟鹤堂事后如是点评。

而周九良已发觉孟鹤堂只拿了一根冰棍，是独独给他的。他的搭档总是这样把他当小孩子看待，又温柔到让他无所适从。所有人都知他是静水，只有孟鹤堂要引他入洪流，天性用钢筋为他筑起一道墙，经年累月岿然不动，可这仍阻隔不住光亮，“你之前不是说太热，我回来就给你带了，虽然就一时凉快，好赖也能消暑。”孟鹤堂说完拍了拍他的肩，越过他去墙角拿吉他，又好似预知一般补充，“你我之间别说那些客套话。你是我搭档，也是朋友，就算师父和干爹没要我顾着你，我也会对你好。”

他的确是要说些感谢的话，还未出口就被堵得一干二净。可自幼接受的教育就是要回应他人好意，他只能换一种说法，抛去惯用词汇：“您先前也说过外套不防寒，等冬天到了，我给您买件厚的。”

得，还真是敬一尺回一丈的性子。孟鹤堂没再说什么，就当是默认，他对待事物总比旁人固执些，却又在周九良身上开了先例，亲搭档是要拿来惯的。租室内没有沙发，他抱起吉他自然坐在周九良的床铺尾端，毫不担忧后者下一秒会让他起开。周九良也的确没这么做，他撕开冰棍的包装袋咬下一口，想起了什么似的：“你在学粤语歌？”

“聪明，”是我挑的搭档，孟鹤堂想，“你要学两句吗？”

“不不不……”周九良脑袋摇成拨浪鼓，新烫的柔软卷发随着摇动晃晃悠悠。冰棍冒着寒气有要融化的趋势，他眼见白雾氤氲在空气中，后知后觉去舔冰棍。闷热天气哪里肯饶过这个冰冷的异类，周九良只能尽量快地吃，才能让它不化掉滴在手上，这导致了他想说的后半句话模糊混成一团，叽里咕噜听不明白。孟鹤堂猜他是对流行歌曲没有多大兴致，只能作罢，试了试弦音就自顾自地弹。

歌词内容是什么，周九良听不懂，总归都不是南粤那块地方的人，也从未到过那里。别的城市是什么样子？灯红酒绿、沸反盈天，那和四九城也无甚差别。可孟鹤堂用他辨不清含义的语言唱得过分投入，入戏深到像亲身经历，他听出的感情有一百二十分。

音节在某一小段忽然乱了套，是孟鹤堂不大熟悉谱子所弹错的，他索性就停下动作，“这句词用普通话说，是‘越美丽的东西我越不可碰’。”

那么有什么东西是你我不可碰的呢？

周九良舔净冰棍，摇了摇头：“这首歌太苦，以后别唱了吧。”

4.

南京时值金秋，天气早已转凉。街边落叶铺起薄薄一层，又被环卫工人扫得一干二净。

分社成立二周年的捧逗互换专场，正巧在周九良生日这天，不早也不晚。孟鹤堂一早就将他带到后台，美其名曰是逗哏当惯了，一时站桌子里有些紧张，想和他再对一对，免得上台犯些大错。可等他换好与孟鹤堂猜拳决出颜色的浅绿大褂时，后者已到房间的另一头和别人打成一片，完全没有口中所说的紧张样子了。

他们离开德云三队有些日子，现今属五队成员，六百六十余一天的时光，足以又建立几段深厚友谊。孟鹤堂不知何时同朱云峰玩到一起，闲时和他讲的五句话里三句有队长。笑闹声不太大，传到耳边让他空空烦躁，倒托到底是头一次，就算词能倒背如流，心里也难免没底。而给他量活的搭档远在世界彼端，他索性摸出烟盒走向室外，彻彻底底和纷扰划出一道三八线。

吸烟这陋习周九良不知何时染上，空烟盒丢了一个又一个。孟鹤堂自己也抽，管不住他，只在他太不克制时才出言提醒。他们都不得不承认，烟虽然对健康危害极大，但缓解压力的最好方式也是它。有很长很长一段时间，周九良刻意不去碰，好让表演腿子活时嗓音能够清亮，可缓步起升的曲线骤然受阻，他还是决定用原始办法去驱赶不当情绪。

临近七点天光散去，仅有指尖星火炽热又明亮。周九良想起小时候某次去祭拜祖先，山路爬得昏昏沉沉，到石碑前就点柱香。轻烟沿着火光缭绕熏得他咳嗽不止，而今他能泰然自若吞云吐雾，距那时像隔了上百世纪。时光久长到足以让人忘掉一些人和事，可他仍记得家人在他身上付诸的期望，远点，再走远一点，最好就走到路的尽终，到老也别回头。

现在开始不能出错了，他叹了口气，呼出一串白烟，又想，孟鹤堂这样轻松，真不在意演出吗？

“九良，是在担心一会儿上台说不好吗？”

声音自身后传出，背光下周九良看见一道黑影靠近身旁，他只听声线就知道谁来，条件反射掐灭手中香烟再开口应：“……哥。”

“尽我们所能就好，”孟鹤堂瞥一眼地面，有好几个烟头，周九良后知后觉把它们踩在鞋底，试图将此事揭过。他没去管搭档又吸烟无度，深知这时追究会徒增压力，只好想些合适的话出言慰藉，“不是什么大的演出，别太紧张。”

“我知道。”

周九良将双手覆在脸上揉搓，他的紫色发丝在路灯底下灰暗到有些冰冷，孟鹤堂对此好像已有心得，只拍拍他背：“你的生日礼物，我本想回去再送。看你这样，现在就给你吧。”

是了，今天竟是十月二十八。他把幼时看重的生辰忘得干净，是因为琐事过多还是因为已不属于那个年岁？大他六岁的搭档都能记清，他倒像师兄弟们给他的评价那般厌世。前者甚至连礼物都备好，他从未有过这样的期待，往年孟鹤堂除了请客吃饭再没别的新意，现在说要提前给，总不能还是一顿炸酱面……

他仍未来得及细想，孟鹤堂就用行动给了答案。突如其来的拥抱打断他的一切思绪，像高不见顶的山峰，横亘在陆阻隔奔流。他周身坚冰在与人相处的日日夜夜里碎出裂纹，一点温暖就要他尽数化水。他有多久多久没得过拥抱，而今他的脸颊就贴在人的胸膛，那心跳炽热到快将他灼烧，他却还是要作出无所谓状：“您这不如带我去街口面馆点两碗面，一份炸酱一份葱油。”

“那今年再多送一个附加项。”孟鹤堂没抱多久就松开，伸手在他口袋摸摸索索，“还有烟吗？”

周九良又气又笑：“怎么成我送你了？”

“你这小孩儿懂什么，有些话抽了烟比较好开口。”孟鹤堂剜他一眼，已经掏出火机把烟点上。后台来人说下一个就该他们上场，他点点头应下又目送人回去，才回归正题，“我家里人要我去相亲，说我二十七了还没成家。前些天我去见了几个，都不太合心意。”

周九良一时没反应过来，心跳却好像骤停。他辨不清这种感觉因何而生，却似有答案呼之欲出：“这和附加项有什么关联？”

“作为我亲自挑的搭档，兼有可能成为我未来恋人的人，你不该听不懂。”孟鹤堂见他茫然，又低低补充一句，音节越来越模糊，最终藏进上升的烟雾里。

好了，这下是完全懂了。话已至此，要再不明白孟鹤堂的潜台词，他就该在逗哏挑搭档时被剩在最后，和一条狗做终极battle。

“等会儿要上场，我们赶紧回去，”周九良伸出手去牵孟鹤堂的，动作自然之极，他存心不肯让孟鹤堂好过，回到后台前的一路都再无话。师兄弟对于二人亲密动作早习以为常，只催他们快些就位。周九良到上场门才深吸一口气，松开紧握的手迟迟补上下文：

“你现在可以把‘有可能’三个字去掉了。”

孟鹤堂张张口，说的内容是什么他并未听清。舞台上于筱怀在报幕，经话筒传出的声音盖过一切。

“下面请您欣赏相声《黄鹤楼》，表演者，周九良、孟鹤堂。”

5.

“你这样不对。”

声音自双层床的上铺来，又轻又缓像句叹息。周九良坐在下铺一隅，小小的本子在他手里被翻得哗啦响。那是某天他回家时路过新开业的旅行社，被人硬塞进手的宣传册子。纸页的材质极佳，上面印着好些风景画，他到家后就将它随手扔在床头架子上，直至今日才第一次去翻看。

他和孟鹤堂起争执不是一次两次，在研究新活时意见相驳算家常便饭了。孟鹤堂总顺着他意思，甚至于让他偶尔产生，孟鹤堂并不固执的想法。可他们在一起的每个朝暮不会骗他，他的恋人做事极有主见又不轻易改变，他们能因为他不愿多穿件外套而大吵一架，更不用说他们所看重的相声了。仲夏从来闷热，老旧空调得了修理，也未能让空气转凉些，周九良吸了吸鼻子却只能闻见空调味。他手中的本子翻到第七页，上面文字正介绍新西兰的南北岛，没过半秒它就被拿起来扇风，沦为纳凉工具。

“这里的包袱不能这样抖。”孟鹤堂的声音又传来，隔着一个床板的距离，却像跨越银河那般远。周九良叛逆期来得诡异，火线离热源仅零点零一公分，他找不出自己的错处，比蒙冤入狱的阶下囚还委屈三分，“为什么？你那样就是正确的吗？”

“不是正确与否的问题。”

双层床晃了晃，连带周九良坐着的铺位都在摇动。他看不见孟鹤堂的动作，光凭声音推断，上方那人也许是翻了个身。他没听见被子的响动，只有满带噪音的空调存在感明显。真烦人，他在床头摸出遥控器，赌气一般狠狠按下开关，对着风口也不盖被子，是真不知感冒二字怎么写。

“你说的那样，观众未必喜欢。”孟鹤堂又补充。

可你怎么保证，事情就如你所说？观众喜欢的那些，一定是好的吗？周九良憋着气，觉得这人未免不可理喻，他处处受约束已足够让步，多吃点甜食都要被说不健康。孟鹤堂像用千方百计针对他，偏生不让他好过，这样做不行、那样更不行，好似活在深井一般四面是墙。他把手中遥控器捏出嘎吱声，最终卸下里面的七号电池，动作几近无意识，“你总是……算了，你就看我不顺眼，我不要理你。”他闷着把手边能拿到的物品弄得一团糟，最后又去翻那本皱巴巴的手册，一目十行。

“……周航。”

孟鹤堂只有在认真时才会这样叫他名字，一字一顿，像竭尽所有情感在心尖燃起不惧风雨的零星火光。周九良的万顷海浪在这二字之间无声退潮，又有道天生断崖让他无法再缓和一步。他终于挪动身体从无光的角落往外靠了靠，孟鹤堂不知何时爬下铁梯，把控着距离坐在他身边，“我有时觉得你像刺猬，一被靠近就用浑身的刺筑起道墙。”

周九良抬了抬眼皮，手边的宣传册翻到地方文化一页。他猜孟鹤堂是在等他回应，于是把本子朝恋人怀里塞。

“我想去环球旅行。”

孟鹤堂知道，这句话的意思是“原谅你”，以及“我也有错”。

谁说刺猬不能有柔软地方。

6.

周九良还是偏爱京城一些。

北美的气候同北京无甚差异，十一月的风冷得要人结冰。他与孟鹤堂在一起后，事业就好似顺风顺水，从年初专场起便一票难求，直至《相声有新人》播出，被关注度又涨一阶。不知何时他们的礼物能堆起半个台面，观众甚至自发组织应援。而今参加北美巡演，他却还觉得七年前那场雷雨像在昨天。恶劣天气带走一些人又带来一些事，他时常在梦里想起，醒来便忘记。

孟鹤堂和几个师兄弟聊得愉快，他把手揣进口袋站在一旁，低下脑袋去盯鞋尖。他不是不能参与，实在是天冷得厉害，说一句话就像有冰锥刺喉，倒不如不作声光陪着要容易些。前日他们去蒙特利尔皇家山所碰见的那只小浣熊，他至今还记在心上，还未多想孟鹤堂就像洞悉他内心一般，凑近他耳边：“在想我？”

嗯，傻兮兮的模样是挺像。周九良点点头，又慌忙摇头，说您真是一点儿不自恋。“你这孩子，从你嘴里捞不着好话，”孟鹤堂对于搭档兼恋人的举动习以为常，他说话时吐出空气遇冷就凝结，索性又长呼一口气，在二人之间隔绝出水雾，“公费出游不算兑现之前承诺，我们什么时候再出次国？”

“往日台上台下说的那些，还不够你听？”

瀑布直冲而下的声音太嘈杂，有彩色光在水帘后透出，向远处延伸看不见尽头。周九良对阴影地方总有好感，路旁没有高大的树，他就躲在孟鹤堂身后去避光源。有很长一段时间他被一个问题所困惑，现在不算是提它的好时机。他想孟鹤堂说的这件事得等他找到答案后才能答复，干脆扯开话题没有回应。孟鹤堂绝非好欺骗，他们彼此都知晓，有颗盈满黑暗与沉重的种子在生根，一寸一寸将土地侵蚀。可没有人挑明，谁都把心埋在深不见底的裂谷里。

不远处朱云峰举着手机录视频另一手朝他们招呼，谈话被迫中止。周九良看着孟鹤堂攀在栏杆上摆出上镜姿势，羽绒服与好几条棉裤将他原先苗条的身材裹得不成样子。水流卷起一层白雾在空中漂浮，很久很久未能散去。周九良在此刻忽然像入梦，梦到他年少时未见黎明就起床练嗓、梦到初次登台后背如蒙雨，一切皆如每年他所许下的生日愿望一般步至正轨，又似乎有辆列车从头至尾不沿路而行。孟鹤堂眼底那道光是否同他一样，他想了许多个日夜，却得不到问题的解。

九良，九良，该你拍照了。他听见身旁有人喊，或许是曹鹤阳又或是栾云平。他用一如既往表情面具掩盖心事，伸手覆上了孟鹤堂先前握过的那处栏杆。他穿得不很多，但身形和裹得严实的孟鹤堂没两样。他又开始后悔自己没控制食量，以至于踩上石墩都要费一番力气。摄像机的镜头太黑，他将最无忧虑一面留给照片，回到原位时对上孟鹤堂眼神。

“冷不冷？”孟鹤堂问，然后替周九良压了压帽檐，好像这样就会更暖和些。周九良摇摇头往他身上靠，他支撑住重量，又问，“刚刚在想什么？”

“……我好像感觉不到快乐。”

周九良额头抵在孟鹤堂肩，一个不甚生疏却也不很过火的动作。他眼里是脱俗的远山云雾，闭眼又听见欢呼，四面八方的船只载着期望而来，他在孤岛中央无措得厉害。千万年所练成的伶牙俐齿好似被生生碾碎，久经世事的将死之人内心世界都比他更暖些。他脑海像无数丝线缠作一团，一点火星子就足以灰飞烟灭，“哥，我们这算火了吗？”

“或许吧。”孟鹤堂拍了拍周九良背，试图拥抱的动作被周九良不经意间躲开，而后他听见周九良几近疲惫的一声叹息。

“可我不太开心。”

7.

云雾遮天看不见太阳，这年夏季比周九良想得要沉闷许多。他们仍住在窄小的出租屋，曾经某个时刻的小小愿望被心照不宣地遗忘。大褂的数量从屈指可数到堆满整个衣柜，用不了几个春秋。即便它们早已无处可放，孟鹤堂还是会挑时间叫醒正好梦的他，去做身崭新的、颜色花纹同先前不一样的大褂。开始他还有所抵触，把头埋进刚晒好还带着阳光味儿的被子里，用浑身细胞抗拒。反复二三次后他便释然，孟鹤堂俯下身在他耳边低语，要他快些起床，他就闷闷掀开被子应一句，哦，我知道了。

好像有什么事情随着日历一页页撕下发生改变，又或是本就出了错。

他后知后觉发现孟鹤堂所看重的事物与他的隔了山和海，无论怎么翻越也到不了那端。孟鹤堂要掌声、要鲜花、要连成一片星河的荧光棒，而他只觉得这样的气氛恼人。他想他们不该这样出名，新来的那些观众甚至不能称之为观众，他的私生活在那些人面前好似透明。粉丝为着孟鹤堂清秀的面容而来、为着他们台上互动而来，独独忘却了他们的根并不扎在这里。所有预设包袱被刨得干净，他本可以全力开火，但手指扣在桌沿半晌以后，他还是将心声咽下十分之九。

不应该，这对老观众不公平。他仍能记得在他无甚名气的某一天，有个男孩儿恭恭敬敬请他签名，说以后定要努力学弦子、要上台说相声。那个男孩儿后来怎样，他并不清楚，但那时的氛围较现在好上太多。他有一瞬就恍然大悟，自己所要的不是超出工作范围的喜爱。他不适合成名，有舒适地方住、有饱饭吃就已足够，再添些别的都显多余。

他从未怀疑过孟鹤堂在他身上付诸的感情，由始至终。霁晴之时孟鹤堂携一枝细梅予他几尽温柔的初春，他就沉浸在朵朵花团的怀抱中。昼夜带走他的方向他的眼，但心跳仍有血的潮汐。新生枝叶的香味自暖风里来，他预见又一季度的轮回，万物死死生生，而他只想逃离暗涌随风而去。

黑夜将至，天气干燥得像是回到许久前的午后。周九良仍记得地板上未存在多久的油迹、记得那道黄焖鸡里蔬菜多过肉，独独忘了那天最后的最后，孟鹤堂给了怎样一个答案。有些人天生就不一样，好似姜块和土豆，长得再相近也不是同个类别，他想，它们的命本就既定，哪里能走到一起。

“我们非要去讨好观众、去按外行人要求写节目……非要这样吗？”周九良看向长桌，那上面摆着孟鹤堂新买的玉壶，和一盒雀舌茶，“可我不想。”

“有些事情不是我们能够控制的。”孟鹤堂长叹一声。他的恋人同他闹别扭不是一两天，他身不由己被误会七成，却也还余下三成部分是真。他的确享受簇拥、享受欢笑，可他更想要携着周九良的手行至路的尽头。在那之前已经历过千番风雨，而今他的世界有如电闪雷鸣。

“你难道忘了……”

你难道忘了本心？周九良想要开口问，可这样的话足够中伤人。凌晨五点的北京城，孟鹤堂与他一起见过无数次，他又怎么可以说出这话。

“我没有忘，九良，我从没忘。可我们得在这社会上生存。”孟鹤堂听出周九良的意思，语调低低却有百般无奈，他伸手想去拥抱小他几岁的恋人，只听见后者闷在喉间模糊成一团的话语。

“我们可能走到了岔路口。”

孟鹤堂的身形停在原地，这次抱紧又落空。

8.

如果凡尘是所有人都逃不掉的归宿，那么有谁能在黑暗之上燃起烛光？

周九良摇摇头，把钥匙串放在桌上最显眼的地方，他背上行囊拖着旅行箱就离去，关门的动作轻到察觉不出。孟鹤堂醒来时床铺早已空荡荡，仅剩床边搭着的一件黑色外套。他以为周九良曾说要给他添衣服是句玩笑话，不料他们都将它记了多年，周九良到底还是兑现承诺。

七队拥有部分实权的队长搭档忽然消失，重任自然尽数落在队长头上。“周九良”三个字像解不开的结，没人再刻意提起，孟鹤堂却在每个深夜默念过千万遍。他依然在往一张银行卡里存钱，那是他本想留作买新房用的，房子的主人走后，他也没能改掉习惯。十二月的阿城漫天霜雪，但仍比他心底温度还高些。秦霄贤从北京打来电话，说有国外来的消息，你应该等了很久。他直接买下最近时刻的机票，去赴一场未知的约。

而他收到的是封没有地址的信，运输颠簸印出了些褶皱。邮票画着一只笨拙的鸟，上面被重重盖了邮戳。他把密封用的火漆揭开，拿出写有不太工整笔迹的两张信纸。

孟哥：

展信佳。

我还是想最后再唤您一句哥哥，但在此之前，请先原谅我的不告而别。

国内大抵还是在下雪的，纷纷扬扬笼起了街边的北寄生。我不禁开始想，队里是否又来了些许新人，或是你的新活近日打磨得如何。可这与我已无任何关联了，常理来说本不该思索这些的，权当我一时逾越，您没有必要向我答复。

这里的“答复”也指您不必回信。

离开德云以后我便踏上远行路途，沿着尚有落枫的京城下至南粤。我想到曾与你来过这里，原定的行程便就在不知觉间又向后推迟了些。待到我越过喧嚣往地球另一端去时，你也许已换下绒衣，坐于桌前用玉壶去烹那友人赠予的武夷雀舌了。

我在陌生的国境之外漂泊有大半年光景，活得像没有过去一样。

前些日子曾与你同往的尼亚加拉大瀑布，后来我又去了一次，只不过这回瞧的不是夜景。正午时的太阳有些灼人眼了，七八月份实属旅游旺季。我与生人一贯要保持安全距离，人群不算熙攘的路我倒也行得如履薄冰。

走道边被我攀过的石墩是没有大变样的，反而于其之上的铁栏杆多了些许锈迹。我用指尖往上轻触着摩挲，坑坑洼洼的痕就挠得手心都在发痒。不远处奔涌的瀑布依旧在直冲而下，唤起冷风拍击在我脸颊。

那时我身周被凌冽卷着，暗暗起誓要与你同作一道急流，共赴沙场战至荒芜。如今忆起也是我已往不知世故，若摆至现在，我更愿要做那隔绝江海的月亮岛。

加拿大后便是法国意大利。美欧地区我并未停留多久，那里比华灯初上的北京还要浮躁许多。罗马没有直达奥克兰的机票，我在台北转机时从沸反盈天中听见了久违的中国话。大抵是因为咿咿呀呀的闽南方言实属难懂，我无端念起家来。

忽然想吃几年前街口那位老大爷卖的冰糖葫芦，可登机的时间到了。

纽西兰是我心之所往，而如今我已在这驻留三月余。这里鲜少有见高楼，我居住的旅店是只有两层的。房间地面铺着棕色柔软的毯，一层是客厅二层才是床。那木质楼梯说来也恼人，它总于我踩上去时嘎吱作响，无时不在提醒我又该去克制体重。

真是有些冤枉人了，踏出国境那刻我便没再过量饮食。我不懂得欣赏西餐，顶多是去买快餐一类，总觉得有些对不起当地饮食文化。而这外乡的中餐也差些许火候，为着迎合大众改得非僧非俗。我本想就在异国做个饿死鬼算了，却又惦着你不知何时曾叫我别去挑食，以至于后来那不甚进味还少了佐料的麻婆豆腐，我都能吃下个大概。

前些日子我去罗托鲁瓦住了一阵。传闻那里是毛利人的聚居区，我却只能嗅见永远缠绕在鼻尖的硫磺味儿。这个城市的火山实在有些多，也无怪旋儿先前说定要来这儿泡上一趟温泉。

那夜月上柳梢头，我在氤氲着雾气的热池里望向罗托鲁瓦湖，看见了于水面浮沉的光点。我猜测或许是星辰的倒影，也可能是别的一些光景，但脑袋已仰起来向天际望去了——我这才知道，原来纽西兰的夜空可以缀下这么多星星，浩瀚得像回到了二十年前的南京。

我也有去毛利文化村，跟旅行团的想法在再三抉择后还是丢至脑后。独自去看古屋雕塑，沿路还能碰见身着奇异衣裳的土著。毛利人总过分热情，尽管语言与我并不相通，却还要拉着我比划。你知道我不愿与人接触的，但那时我却破了天荒，用蹩脚英语同他交谈有小半刻钟。

我记得你说，周航，你待人就像一只刺猬，但即便浑身布满尖棘也能有柔软一面。

现在我做到了。

夏夜蝉鸣不分国界，一声又一声叫个没完，我将玻璃窗关上便再听不见。提笔洋洋洒洒写了两页，目光转向壁钟才发觉已是深夜十二点。这封信大抵快到末尾，我待写完后还得去整理明天该穿的衣裳。

这曾是你的习惯，你总嫌我出门前一晚不好好打点行装，等到临头才开始慌忙应对。我无奈被你劝诱着改正，如今它一笔一划刻进我骨里——你总用这样的温柔来顾着我，就连我的一腔冰雪都被无声融化在暖阳中。

而我能给你唯一的温柔，是送你攀上叠榭高楼，再将不该属于我的位置全盘让出。

我的双手戴着镣铐，缱绻细雨滴落在上化成珠泪。山川和水都太遥远了，我跨过冗长的青石板路，想为你去摘转瞬即逝的流星。它见证过多少誓言，我不清楚，可爱情太过深奥，不是向它承诺就能得到永恒的。

也没有法则规定，相爱的人能够挣开枷锁得到解脱。

在高台上久坐，劣根性就于众人面前一览无遗。我永不知满足，霁月还未被掩藏就想看昼日的艳阳。但黑暗不会有所等待，它让世人沦陷于此，就连星汉都不再有光。

——然而烛火总要有人去点燃。

我不该说这么多的，言尽于此。

时光总像昏黄路灯下的黑影一般，沿着街被拉得极长，可细细想来并未有多久远。自我惊扰檐上雀鸟那天伊始算起，也仅过了一年零二个月。

瞧这日子，境内许是离初春还有些时节。哥哥啊，我走前给您留的那件外衣，若还没丢就披上吧。

草率书此，祈恕不恭。

周航

9.

木藤编成的躺椅搬来时就放在角落，多年从未挪动过位置。那位年过花甲的老人总是坐在上面，上半身蜷进黑暗，仅有阳光照着腿，一坐就是一天。时逢正午天气大好，落地窗外楼下有三两个孩童打闹，而老人却好似什么也没听见，只专注在看手里的物品。

门锁在十二点一刻时响动，比以往迟上一些，推门而入的小孩儿笑容盈满眼，大声朝屋内喊，“爷爷，爷爷！有同学来家里吃饭！”而后又像想起什么，转身对后面高他一头的少年眨眨眼，“怹老人家可能又在玩儿手机，小唐你先进来，随便坐一坐。”

“臭小子，说我坏话是不？我全听见了啊。”

不太清亮的声音从屋内传出，有老者独特的沉闷。他随后就走出房门，看向两个小孩的眼神满是宠溺。稍高一些的少年有些许拘束，却还是迎上前：“爷爷好，您别生气。我一直有听周周说起您，他就是背后关心人又不肯说的性子……”

“嗐，气不气的，这小子不还是我的宝贝孙子。”周九良眯起眼，看见少年左耳垂有小小一枚耳钉。他轻轻咳嗽一声，朝少年摆手，“比不上年轻人喽，这么小就会帮朋友跟家里人说话，我像你这么点儿大时，还像个自闭症似的跟玩具聊天儿呢。”

“可您现在天天捧着手机听相声，也差不太多。”被唤作周周的小孩儿嘀咕一句。时至今日，周九良又明白了一些新的事情，关于如何应对小孩儿的叛逆期，他实在不如那人。小船离风港渐漂渐远，那些尘封已久的事，上方的石碑都落满灰。他快陷入深沼，又听见那个叫小唐的少年轻声询问道，周周说您爱听孟姓演员的相声，是孟公子吗？

就是《黄鹤楼》说得特别好、最近开很多专场的那位？小唐又问，他是不是岁数很大？可是看起来好年轻啊。

不，不是。周九良摇摇头没回话，只把老旧手机递到少年面前。屏幕上的老人头发几近全白，身旁属于捧哏演员的位置被预留出来。他扶着麦克风，用并非熟悉的语言，竭尽所有情感去唱一首在很久很久以前发行的歌：

就算天空再深看不出裂痕 眉头仍骤满密云

就算一屋暗灯照不穿我身 仍可反映你心

让这口烟跳升我身躯下沉 曾多么想多么想贴近

你的心和眼口和耳亦没缘份 我都捉不紧

害怕悲剧重演我的命中命中 越美丽的东西我越不可碰

历史在重演这么繁嚣城中 没理由相恋可以没有暗涌

其实我再去爱惜你又有何用 难道这次我抱紧你未必落空

……

他有数千词汇想去描述这个人，他曾经的搭档、曾经的恋人，在盘古还未开天辟地、世界仍为混沌之前，他们曾把对方视为挚爱。而今他张了张口，声带笨拙到发音都困难，他整个身躯除去心脏跳动，其余皆为空白。

“他是相声表演老艺术家，是我最敬重的相声演员。”

还有。

“……也是你口中所说的，孟公子的父亲，孟鹤堂。”

他忽然想起几十年前某个闷热夏天，那时孟鹤堂和他都还未有名气。他含着半截冰棍，剩下一半就化成甜水，沿着指尖滑落在手腕与手心。那五毛钱一根的冰棍味道如何，他早已记不清楚，独独记得身旁那人抱着吉他，用向来温柔的嗓音给他唱动情的歌。

然后天空又再涌起密云。

End.


End file.
